Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy/24
Wiadomość przyszła tuż przed obiadem, wywołując ogólne podniecenie. Gabinet podał się do dymisji i dymisja została przyjęta. Ulanicki otrzymał depeszę z Warszawy, wzywającą go do natychmiastowego powrotu. Zmiana rządu dla większości gości koborowskich była kwestią obchodzącą ich bezpośrednio. Niejednemu z nich mogły się zachwiać szansę na utrzymanie zajmowanych stanowisk. Toteż o niczym innym nie mówiono, a Ulanicki chodził po hallu i klął. Pani Jaszuńska wyjechała jeszcze przed obiadem. Wojewoda Szejmont telefonował do swego urzędu i polecił informować się o najdrobniejszych szczegółach przesilenia natychmiast po nadejściu wiadomości z Warszawy. Wieczorem nadeszły dzienniki. Ich łamy przepełnione były informacjami i pogłoskami politycznymi, mnóstwem sprzecznych horoskopów i przewidywań oraz ocen sytuacji. W jednym zgadzały się wszystkie: rząd upadł, gdyż nie umiał opanować kryzysu gospodarczego, zatem jego następcą musi być gabinet wyjątkowo silny i kierowany przez człowieka niepośledniego autorytetu. Z szeregu wymienianych przez prasę domniemanych kandydatów na stanowisko premiera — wybijało się nazwisko generała Troczyńskiego, który już jako państwowy zarządca Kas Chorych i delegat na Międzynarodowy Kongres Kultury i Sztuki zdobył popularność, którą utrwalił wydaniem broszury pt. "Błędy strategiczne Napoleona Pierwszego, Aleksandra Macedońskiego i innych". Poprzednia jego praca zatytułowana "Precz z komunizmem!" oraz zakupiony przez Muzeum Rzeczyspospolitej obraz olejny, przedstawiający autoportret generała w chwili, gdy brawurowym ciosem dzidy przebija jaguara, zyskały dlań od dawna uznanie. W Koborowie obszernie omawiano tę kandydaturę, która — co należy przyznać — nie wywołała u nikogo większych zastrzeżeń. Jedynie podczas kolacji rozwinęła się dyskusja na temat wątpliwości barona co do kolorystyki tła we wspomnianym obrazie, — Niku — zapytała Nina — a twoim zdaniem kto powinien teraz zostać premierem? — Czy ja wiem... — Jednakże? — Hm... jak nie Troczyński, to może Jaszuński?... Nieco podchmielony pułkownik Wareda stuknął kieliszkiem w stół, — Nie, Nikodem, wiesz, kto powinien zostać premierem? — Kto? — Ty. Zaległo milczenie. Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na Dyzmę. Ten zmarszczył czoło i w przekonaniu, że Wareda zeń pokpiwa, burknął z niechęcią: — Urżnąłeś się, Wacek. Daj spokój. Nina wstała, dając tym samym hasło do przejścia do salonu. W ogólnym gwarze nie słyszano sumitacji pułkownika. — Proponuję przejażdżkę po jeziorze — zawołała jedna z pań. — Tak cudnie świeci księżyc! Towarzystwo zgodziło się z ochotą. Istotnie spacer był niezwykle miły. Jezioro leżało nieruchome, jak płyta agatu, usiane brylancikami gwiazd, wśród których jaśniał księżyc, mający wedle obliczeń wojewody Szejmonta co najmniej pięćset karatów. Gdy łódki wśród cichego plusku wioseł wysunęły się na wodę, zaczęto śpiewać. — Jaka szkoda — westchnął Nikodem — że nie mam pod rękę mandoliny. — Pan gra na mandolinie? — zdziwiła się panna Czarska. — Gram. A szczególniej lubię grać w księżycową noc na łódce. Wtedy przychodzi natchnienie. Noc, księżyc, horyzontem pachnie... Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, a starosta Ciszko zawołał: — Że też pan prezes nawet nasze niewinne śpiewy wyśmiać musi. — Ach, panie — wzruszyła ramionami pani Przełęska — czy panu prezesowi takie rzeczy leżą na głowie! — Ja rozumiem — bronił się starosta — przecie czytałem, że Bank Zbożowy postanowiono zamknąć. Taki bank. Przykro jest twórcy takiego dzieła patrzeć na jego upadek... Prawda, panie prezesie? — A może nie? — odpowiedział pytaniem Dyzma. — I pomyśleć — ciągnął starosta — że zawsze i wszędzie najważniejszą rzeczą jest nie to, jak się robi, ile to, kto robi. Póki pan prezes kierował bankiem, wszystko było dobrze. — Może jeszcze się poprawi — wtrącił Dyzma. — Ale! — machnął ręką starosta. — Wystarczyło kilka miesięcy, a już zbankrutował. Człowiek, tylko człowiek! — Święta racja — potwierdziła z przekonaniem pani Przełęska. — Halo, Nikodem! — krzyknął z dalszej łodzi Ponimirski — może zaśpiewamy sobie oksfordzką piosenkę wioślarską? Co? — Zaśpiewajcie, zaśpiewajcie — prosiły panie. — Ależ ja nie mam głosu — z irytacją bronił się Dyzma. — Ma, ma — krzyczał ukontentowany psikusem Żorż — cóż to, zapomniałeś, jakeśmy sobie porykiwali na Tamizie? Lord Caeledin of Newdawn twierdził, że śpiewasz, jak... Nie dokończył. Nikodem machnął wiosłem i rzęsiste bryzgi wody spadły na Ponimirskiego i na resztę towarzystwa w jego łodzi. — Przepraszam państwa — ekskuzował się Dyzma — ale jemu tylko zimna woda pomaga. Byli już przy brzegu. Po kilku minutach doszli do alei. Przed pałacem stał jakiś obcy samochód, bardzo zakurzony. Szofer krzątał się przy podniesionej masce silnika. — Kto to przyjechał? — zapytał Dyzma. — Pan dyrektor Litwinek. — Litwinek? — Nikodem podniósł brwi. Wprawdzie podczas oficjalnych przyjęć w Zamku poznał doktora Litwinka, który był tam dyrektorem sekretariatu, lecz ich znajomość nie miała takiego charakteru, jaki by mógł upoważniać Litwinka do odwiedzin w Koborowie. Nadeszła reszta towarzystwa. W hallu Krzepicki rozmawiał z wysokim, szpakowatym brunetem. Obaj przy wejściu Dyzmy wstali. Nastąpiły powitania i prezentacje. — Jakże tam, dyrektorze, przesilenie rządowe? — rzucił od niechcenia Nikodem. — Właśnie w tej sprawie miałem zaszczyt tu przybyć — skłonił się doktor Litwinek. — Jak to w tej sprawie? Wszyscy oczekiwali w napięciu odpowiedzi. Litwinek sięgnął do teki i wyjął kopertę, po czym zrobił małą pauzę i wśród ogólnej ciszy powiedział uroczystym głosem: — Wielce szanowny panie prezesie. Przybywam tu z polecenia pana prezydenta Rzeczypospolitej, by w jego imieniu prosić pana o przyjęcie misji tworzenia nowego rządu. Oto list odręczny prezydenta. W wyciągniętej ręce trzymał kopertę. Nikodem poczerwieniał i otworzył usta. — Ze... że co? Doktor Litwinek, kontem z wrażenia, jakie wywołał, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. — Pan prezydent Rzeczypospolitej ma nadzieję, że pan, panie prezesie zechce stworzyć nowy gabinet i stanąć na jego czele. Dyzma niepewnym ruchem wziął kopertę i drżącymi rękoma wyjął z niej arkusz papieru. Czytał, lecz litery skakały mu przed oczyma. Istotnie, odręczne pismo zawierało powtórzenie tego, co powiedział Litwinek. Pomału złożył list. Na jego twarzy malowała się troska. — Pan prezydent nie wątpi — ciągnął Litwinek — że pan prezes nie odmówi mu, zwłaszcza dziś, w dobie ciężkich zadrażnień politycznych i ostrego kryzysu gospodarczego, kiedy trzeba kraj ratować przed staczaniem się po równi pochyłej. Trudne i wielkie to zadanie. Pan prezydent wierzy że właśnie pan, który cieszy się nie tylko jego, lecz całego społeczeństwa zaufaniem, skutecznie temu podoła. Ze wysoki autorytet, wiedza i doświadczenie, jakie są udziałem pana prezesa, dadzą pełnię rękojmi, iż stworzy pan rząd silnej ręki, że podźwignie pan pomyślność kraju, który z takim utęsknieniem oczekuje silnego człowieka. Pozwoli pan, że złożę i moje skromne zapewnienie, że wierzę, iż tylko pan może tego dokonać, panie premierze. Skłonił się nisko i umilkł. Efekt był kolosalny. Litwinek po raz pierwszy spełniał misję tak zaszczytną i pragnąc wywołać potężne wrażenie, nie zawiódł się. Na wszystkich twarzach znać było wzruszenie. Oto w ich obecności ster nawy państwowej przechodził w ręce człowieka, co tu gadać, wielkiego człowieka! Nina, blada jak papier, kurczowo wpiła się palcami w poręcz krzesła. Wareda miał minę. Jakby za chwilę miał się rozpłakać. Krzepicki stał z podniesioną głową i dumnym spojrzeniem obrzucał obecnych. Zza jego ramienia patrzyły rozwarte niebywałym zdumieniem ogromne niebieskie oczy Żorża Ponimirskiego. Nikt nie ośmielił się usiąść. Pierwszy ruszył się wojewoda Szejmont. Podszedł do Nikodema i, nisko pochylając głowę, uścisnął jego rękę. — Zechce pan premier przyjąć naprawdę serdeczne życzenia, lecz nie powinszowania, bo te w danej historycznej chwili należą się nam, obywatelom państwa i jego sługom. Za przykładem wojewody poszli wszyscy goście. Nikodem w milczeniu podawał im rękę, a twarz miał zasępioną. Zdawał sobie jasno sprawę z rozmiarów zaszczytu, jaki go spotkał. On, Nikodem Dyzma, mizerny urzędniczyna z Łyskowa, mógłby teraz kierować losami wielkiego państwa, jeździć własnym pociągiem, być na ustach całego kraju, ba, całego świata! Ale... ale właściwie... co mu po tym? Znowu nerwowe, pełne zasadzek życie w Warszawie, znowu trzymanie się na baczności przed każdym słowem... Ale władza, wielka władza nad trzydziestu z górą milionami ludzi! Tysiące jest takich, co za jeden dzień takiej władzy i tego tytułu, tytułu prezesa Rady Ministrów, oddałoby życie!... Gabinet premiera Dyzmy... Rząd Nikodema Dyzmy... Wojsko prezentuje broń, okręty wojenne salutują salwami... Cokolwiek powie, przedrukują to dzienniki całego świata. Władza, sława... — Oczekuję łaskawej odpowiedzi pana premiera — odezwał się Litwinek. Nikodem ocknął się i powiódł okiem dookoła. Wszystkie oczy były weń wpatrzone. Chrząknął i podniósł się z fotela. — Proszę zostawić mi pół godziny do namysłu — powiedział głucho. — Panie Krzepicki, niech pan idzie ze mną. Skierował się do gabinetu, Krzepicki wszedł za nim i zamknął drzwi. — Zastanawiam się, co zrobić? — zaczął Dyzma. — Jak to, zastanawia się pan prezes? Przecie to jasne! Taki zaszczyt, taka władza! — No, oczywiście, ale z drugiej strony, widzi pan, to bardzo odpowiedzialne stanowisko. Tu nie jakiś tam bank, to całe państwo. — Cóż z tego? — A to, że mogę sobie nie dać z tym rady. — Da pan prezes radę. Nikodem cmoknął z powątpiewaniem. — Niby teraz? Przecie tyle tych kryzysów, coraz ciężej... — Znajdzie pan prezes jakiś pomysł, już o to się nie boję. Co jak co, a szczęśliwych pomysłów panu nie brak. I niech pan prezes sobie wyobrazi: obejmuje pan rządy, ludność jest zadowolona, poprawia się z miejsca nastrój społeczeństwa, robi pan kilka efektownych posunięć... A niech jeszcze przyjdzie dobra koniunktura!... — A jak nie przyjdzie?... Hę, panie, zblamuję się i tyle. — No i wielka rzecz, zwali się wtedy wszystko na złą koniunkturę i kryzys ogólnoświatowy. Mało to gabinetów upadło? Zapukano do drzwi. Była to Nina. — Nie przeszkodzę ci? — zapytała nieśmiało. — Nie, owszem, chodź. — Proszę pani — powiedział załamując ręce Krzepicki — niech pani sobie wyobrazi, że pan prezes jeszcze się waha! — Uważasz, Nineczko, nie jest to takie proste. A po drugie, dobrze mi tu w Koborowie. Nina rozpromieniła się. — Kochany! Jakiś ty dla mnie dobry! Ale, Niku, ja nie jestem taką egoistką, żeby ze szkodą dla ojczyzny starać się o zatrzymanie cię tutaj. Zrobisz, jak postanowisz, jednak, moim zdaniem, powinienieś ratować kraj. — Tak myślisz? — Ty sam wiesz najlepiej, co jest twoim obowiązkiem. Nie posądzaj mnie tylko, broń Boże, o snobizm. Zapewniam cię, że wolę być z tobą tutaj, niż nazywać się panią premierową. Jednakże wierząc w to, że ty z miłości dla mnie pozbawisz państwo swojej ręki kierowniczej, napawa mnie niepokojem... — Hm — zamyślił się Dyzma. — Panie prezesie — rozpoczął Krzepicki, widząc skłanianie się pryncypała ku przychylnej decyzji — panie prezesie, ot już mam myśl. Wkrótce po objęciu urzędowania wyjedziemy do Londynu. — Po co? — z niechęcią zapytał Dyzma. — Po co? Po pożyczkę zagraniczną, kto inny nie dostałby, ale pan ma przecież tam szalone stosunki. Zapewne niejeden z pańskich kolegów oksfordzkich zajmuje teraz w angielskim życiu publicznym wysokie stanowisko. A nuż uda się panu prezesowi uzyskać pożyczkę? Krzepicki nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że sam dobił swoje pragnienia. Nikodem zmarszczył brwi i ręką dał mu znak, by zamilkł. — Tak — myślał — zupełnie zapomniałem o tym... Jako premier musiałbym przyjmować różnych ambasadorów... Może nawet jeździć do Genewy. Wprawdzie mógłbym wziąć tłumacza, ale zaraz by wyszło na jaw, że ja oprócz polskiego to żadnym językiem ani be, ani me... I o tym parszywym Oksfordzie... A zresztą po co mi to?... Podniósł się z krzesła. Nina i Krzepicki patrzyli nań z niepokojem. — Otóż postanowiłem — odezwał się głosem, któremu nadał ton bezwzględnej stanowczości — premierostwa nie przyjmuję. — Panie prezesie, ależ... — Żadnego gadania! Nie przyjmuję i już. Fertig! Krzepicki opadł na krzesło, Nina stała jak skamieniała. Nikodem poprawił włosy, wysoko podniósł głowę i otworzył drzwi. W hallu natychmiast zapanowało milczenie i wszyscy zerwali się na równe nogi. Dyzma, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi, zrobił trzy kroki w kierunku doktora Litwinka. Rozejrzał się i powiedział cichym głosem: — Panie Litwinek, powtórz pan panu prezydentowi Rzeczypospolitej, że za zaszczyt dziękuję, ale premierem nie zostanę. — Panie prezesie!... — wybuchnął wojewoda Szejmont, lecz natychmiast zamikł. — Ależ dlaczego?! Dlaczego? — histerycznie zawołała pani Przełęska. Dyzma zmarszczył brwi. — Mam swoje powody — odparł drewnianym głosem. — Czy decyzja pana prezesa — zapytał doktor Litwinek — jest ostateczna? — Każda moja decyzja jest ostateczna. — Czy zechce pan prezes skreślić odpowiednie pismo do głowy państwa? — Mogę skreślić. Nikodem skinął głową i znikł w gabinecie. Gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, rozległ się głośny gwar wykrzykników. — Dlaczego?! Nie rozumiem dlaczego?! — Ależ to okropne! Kraj jest w rozpaczliwym, dosłownie w rozpaczliwym położeniu! Doprawdy nie widzę nikogo, kto by prezesa mógł w tym zastąpić! Wareda pokiwał głową. — Obraził się, oczywiście obraził się, że wbrew jego wskazówkom zmarnowali Bank Zbożowy. Nagle wśród chwilowej ciszy zza drzwi gabinetu doleciał podniesiony głos Dyzmy: — Pisz pan, do cholery ciężkiej, kiedy panu mówię! Basta! Usłyszeli przyciszone cykanie maszyny do pisania. — Mnie się zdaje — zaczęła pani Przełęska — że na postanowienie pana prezesa wpłynęła głównie kwestia jego uczuć, miłości dla mojej siostrzenicy. Przecie pobrali się zaledwie przed kilku miesiącami. Urząd zaś premiera pochłania więcej godzin, niż ich zawiera doba. A prezes jest naturą głęboko uczuciową, chociaż to umie ukryć. My kobiety znamy się na tym. — O tak! — potwierdziła hrabianka Czarska. Rehlf wzruszył ramionami. — Moim zdaniem, zarówno panie, jak i pan pułkownik mylicie się, i to grubo. O ile obserwowałem działalność prezesa Dyzmy oraz o ile go znam osobiście, ten człowiek nie jest zdolny do kierowania się względami na osobiste sprawy. — To mąż stanu całą gębą! — zawołał wojewoda Szejmont. — Jeżeli teraz odmówił, widocznie ma jakieś głębsze powody natury politycznej. — Ależ kraj stacza się ku przepaści! — Nam się tak zdaje — uśmiechnął się wojewoda — nam się tak zdaje. Ale w gruncie rzeczy nie jest tak źle. Jestem pewien, że prezes, który się na sprawach ekonomicznych lepiej od nas rozumie, nie widzi jeszcze tak wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa, by osobiście musiał śpieszyć na ratunek. — Przecie już raz ratował! I to jak skutecznie! — Cincinnatus — rzekł sentencjonalnie wojewoda — daje się oderwać od pługa tylko w razie ostatecznego niebezpieczeństwa! — Tak, tak! — zawołała z egzaltacją jedna z pań. — Wówczas stanie u steru i uratuje naszą ojczyznę! — Niezwykły człowiek — rzekł drżącym głosem doktor Litwinek. — Wielki człowiek — zaakcentował wojewoda. Nagle z kąta rozległ się długi, skrzeczący śmiech. Ponimirski dotychczas siedział cicho, a że nikt nań nie zwracał uwagi, nie zauważono jego ironicznej miny. Żorż przysłuchiwał się i wreszcie me wytrzymał. Śmiał się teraz zataczając się na krześle. — Z czego się pan śmieje? — obrażonym tonem zapytał wojewoda. Żorż zerwał się, urwał z miejsca śmiech, kilkakrotnie próbował założyć monokl, lecz ręce mu tak się trzęsły, że nie mógł sobie dać z mm rady. Był zdenerwowany i wzburzony do ostatnich granic. — Z czego? Nie z czego, moi państwo, tylko z kogo?! Z was się śmieję, z was! Z całego społeczeństwa, z wszystkich kochanych rodaków! — Panie!... — Milczeć — wrzasnął Ponimirski i jego blada twarzyczka chorowitego dziecka zrobiła się czerwona z wściekłości. — Milczeć! Sapristi! Z was się śmieję! Z was! Elita! Cha, cha, cha... Otóż oświadczam wam, że wasz mąż stanu, wasz Cincinnatus, wasz wielki człowiek, wasz Nikodem Dyzma to zwykły oszust, co was za nos wodzi, to sprytny łajdak, fałszerz i jednocześnie kompletny kretyn! Idiota, nie mający zielonego pojęcia nie tylko o ekonomii, lecz o ortografii. To cham, bez cienia kindersztuby, bez najmniejszego okrzesania! Przyjrzyjcie się jego mużyckiej gębie i jego prostackim manierom! Skończony tuman, kompletne zero! Daję słowo honoru, że nie tylko w żadnym Oksfordzie nie był, lecz żadnego języka nie zna! Wulgarna figura spod ciemnej gwiazdy, o moralności rzezimieszka. Sapristi! Czy wy tego nie widzicie? Źle powiedziałem, że on was za nos wodzi! To wy sami wwindowaliście to bydlę na piedestał! Wy! Ludzie pozbawieni wszelkich rozumnych kryteriów. Z was się śmieję, głuptasy! Z was! Motłoch!... Nareszcie udało mu się włożyć monokl. Obrzucił wszystkich pogardliwym spojrzeniem i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Doktor Litwinek przerażonym i zdumionym wzrokiem przesunął po twarzach obecnych: na każdej był zakłopotany uśmiech, pełen politowania. — Co to znaczy? — zapytał. — Kto to ten pan? Pani Przełęska odezwała się: — Niech pan wybaczy, panie dyrektorze, to mój siostrzeniec, a szwagier prezesa. Zwykle bywa spokojny... jest niespełna rozumu. — To wariat — wyjaśnił wojewoda. — Biedny chłopak — westchnęła panna Czarska. — Aha — uśmiechnął się doktor Litwinek — no, oczywiście, wariat. Kategoria:Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy